La primavera de Ryōga
by Aokiri
Summary: Aunque han pasado muchos años, no puede evitar pensar, como siempre, en el pasado. Sus sonrisas. Sus aventuras. Cuando era un joven y vivía, por primera vez, la primavera de la vida. :: • :: Reto "La primavera de las primeras veces" para el foro Ranmaniáticos.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Rumiko. Yo no estoy tan loca ni soy tan cruel. Creo.

 _[Este fic participa en la actividad ¨La Primavera de las primeras veces¨ del foro Ranmaniáticos]_

 **Advertencias:** Nel pastel. Bueno, todo esto se desarrolla después de los sucesos del manga.

* * *

 _ **Un conocido con el que sueles pelear**_

 ** _I. Primer amigo_**

* * *

Está lloviendo, es un cerdo y tiene sed de venganza.

No en ese orden, pero da lo mismo, porque de cualquier manera también está perdido y hace un frío de los mil infiernos. Oh, y también es _Navidad._ ¿O no? Ah; no, no es invierno, cierto, pero…

Al diablo, no lo sabe. Igual, se siente tan miserable como si fuera Navidad y nadie le hubiera dado un jodido regalo. Porque una fecha de celebración hace las penas más dolorosas, ¿no?

Como sea. Tiene que encontrar al idiota de Ranma.

Si su vista no se equivoca —probablemente sí se ha equivocado— el imbécil estaba llevado a Akane Tendō en una _cita._ Una _cita. Una cita_ , porque estaba tomando su mano, con flores y corazones y _seguro-el-imbécil-quiere-aprovecharse-de-Akane-san._

Llega a esa conclusión rápidamente, por supuesto, y no se le ocurre pensar que quizá Ranma sólo huía de un gato, y en su afán de pánico había tomado a la chica de la mano para después huir, y que Akane sólo había sido una espectadora ya acostumbrada a las tonterías de su prometido —también sonrojada, si, una espectadora sonrojada—.

 _Pero Ranma lo ha pisado, ha pasado en cima de él a propósito, lo ha golpeado para que no se entrometa en su cita con Akane-san, porque el pervertido quiere aprovecharse seguramente._

Si. Tampoco se le ha ocurrido pensar que quizá Ranma estaba demasiado asustado por el gato como para fijarse dónde pisaba. De cualquier forma, esos sólo eran detalles.

¡Ryōga está furioso! Lo peor de todo es que la lluvia entorpece las cosas, no recuerda cómo era el camino de vuelta a su campamento, su forma de cerdo tampoco ayuda y está tan enojado que no puede pensar con claridad.

Y así ha regresado al principio.

Un cerdo renegando en una lluviosa calle de Nerima.

—¡Eh, pero si es Ryōga!

Una chica de trenza pelirroja aparece saltando a su lado con gracia. Se detiene a su derecha y le sonríe burlona. Él salta con furia hacia ella, aún más exaltado debido a su presencia, pensando que Ranma tiene la culpa de sus desgracias. Porque sí, Ranma es culpable.

 _Ese maldito, ese maldito…_

Es fácilmente detenido por el puño que impacta con fuerza en su pequeño hocico. Ranma ni siquiera ha parpadeado ante la furia que se contiene en el cerdito negro, que ahora vuelve a rezongar.

—Ah, cálmate Ryōga. Vamos a tu campamento, quiero agua caliente.

Sin preguntar ni avisar le toma por el pescuezo y se lo pone bajo el hombro, cruzando la tarde lluviosa entre saltos hasta llegar al terreno baldío donde ha dejado su campamento. Ryōga no hace nada, porque sabe que podrían haber pasado días antes de encontrar el camino de vuelta, y Ranma le ha ahorrado algo de tiempo.

 _De todas formas, sigue siendo un imbécil. ¡Dejando a Akane-san plantada en su cita! Ahora verá, ahora verá…_

En cuanto la tetera se calienta lo suficiente, Ranma, impaciente, se echa casi toda el agua encima, dejando apenas lo necesario para que Ryōga se transforme.

 _Ese egoísta bastardo…_

—¡Ranma! —se levanta con fuerza apenas se transforma y sujeta al chico de la camisa. Este lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Cómo osas dejar a Akane-san plantada? ¡Sinvergüenza estúpido, te arrepentirás de haberle pedido una cita y haber tomado su man…!

El impacto hace que golpee su cabeza contra el suelo de la tienda de acampar, donde se han refugiado de la lluvia. Ranma está sonrojado.

—¡No era una maldita cita! —balbucea—. ¡Sólo… me dijo que quería ir… no quería tomar su mano… es decir, sí, pero…! —se interrumpe y sacude la cabeza para después continuar, más enfadado—. ¡De todas formas da igual, esa boba marimacho se enojó por no-sé-qué-estupidez y me pateó fuera de la casa! Bah, ¿quién quisiera tener una cita con esa idiota? ¡Fue por ese estúpido gato, si, si! ¡Es tan poco femenina, y odiosa, tan... tan...! ¡Tan Akane!

Termina su acalorado discurso cruzándose de brazos. Ryōga lo mira receloso. Se levanta del piso y se acerca de nuevo, esta vez preparando y a la defensiva.

—No hables así de Akane-san —masculla con ira antes de estrellar su puño con la cabeza del chico de la trenza, que sólo lo mira con furia cuando se aleja. Quiere golpearlo, de verdad que si, pero no quiere tirar abajo la tienda de campaña que los protege de la lluvia, así que se traga su enojo y sólo atina a bufar, resentido.

Los dos se sumen en el silencio, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de la lluvia. Ranma comienza a sentirse incómodo.

—Y… —se aclara la garganta—, ¿has visto a Akari?

Ryōga súbitamente enrojece como un tomate, lo que indica que algo bueno pasó. Ranma se acerca con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, y comienza a golpearlo con su codo para que hable.

—Bueno, si, ah, ya sabes, fuimos a comer helado y, uh, bueno, ah… —murmura con nerviosismo.

Comienzan a hablar. Sobre los viajes de entrenamiento de Ryōga, nuevas técnicas, las aventuras de Ranma en Nerima. Chicas. Ryōga se da cuenta de que ha comenzado a hablar con Ranma de chicas, _chicas,_ hasta que termina de contarle todo lo que ha sucedido con Akari, la correspondencia que mantienen. Y escucha. Los avances de Ranma con Akane después de la boda fallida, su próxima graduación.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde _el incidente_ de la boda. Ryōga no puede decirlo con claridad, tampoco está seguro de cómo ha sucedido. Aún aprecia a Akane-san, está cociente de cuán hermosa es, de su amabilidad y todas las cualidades que un día hicieron que se creyera perdidamente enamorado. Pero de alguna manera, cada vez que piensa en Akne... no puede verla sola. Siempre está a un lado de ese cretino de Ranma, sonriendo, o enojada, inclusive triste. Y Ranma permanece a su lado. Ryōga sabe que permanecerá a su lado, no importa que. Lo ha visto en Jusenkyo, sabe, con un dolor que con el tiempo se ha ido suavizando, que no puede hacer nada acerca de eso. De alguna manera, una manera tímida y recelosa, sólo para sí, lo acepta.

 _Sólo cuídala como se debe, estúpido._

—Bueno, eso ha estado bien —dice el chico de la trenza después de que sale de la tienda y se estira en el exterior, pues ha dejado de llover. El sol se ha puesto—. Si no voy a casa ahora Akane se pondrá histérica. Bah, mujeres. Como sea, ha sido agradable charlar con un amigo.

Ryōga se detiene a medio bostezo. ¿Eh? ¿Ranma ha dicho…? No. No es así, ¿vedad? Se supone que se odian, ¿no? Desde hace tiempo. Desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—No somos amigos —dice frunciendo el ceño.

Ranma alza las cejas y mira pensativo hacia el cielo. Sopesa la idea y tuerce el gesto. Pone las manos detrás de su cabeza y lo mira, sonriente.

—Tienes razón. Es algo más algo así como un conocido con el que sueles pelear, ¿no?

Ryōga asiente y ambos sonríen.

 _Amigo._

—Bueno, nos vemos por ahí Ryōga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Incluso cuando ya ha pasado tiempo desde que Ranma partió, Ryōga aún piensa en sus palabras. ¿Hace cuánto que odia a Ranma? ¿Hace cuánto que luchan entre ellos? No lo sabe. No cree recordar. Ranma siempre ha sido una figura odiada, una constante en sus penurias. Desde que era un niño. Su rival en el amor. Su rival en las artes marciales.

Pero sabe que sin Ranma, no tendría por qué entrenar. No tendría por qué ser mejor, o alguien con quien charlar, algunas veces, sobre sus viajes y aventuras. No tendría a nadie que entendiera la maldición con la que ambos cargaban —para empezar, ni siquiera tendría la maldición pero...—, o alguien que comprendiera la soledad de los caminos.

 _Bueno —_ concluye—, _creo que es mi primer conocido con el que peleo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mi primer amigo._

* * *

 _[1,359 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** Si, bueno, eso. No es la gran cosa, pero... jsgvhagfde, ya, no sé, me gusta, espero que a ustedes también.

No lo malentiendan, no es yaoi. Ellos son unos tercos cabezotas, pero yo sé que son... afines. Amigos. Y que quizá serán confidentes, porque se conocen desde pequeños y... no sé.

Este fic estará centrado en el chico cerdo. La actividad trata sobre las primeras veces. El promt de este capítulo es "el primer amigo". Serán tres capítulos. La fecha de entrega era ayer. Link a el foro Ranmaniáticos en mi perfil. No hay mucho más que decir.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
